The Night He Told Her
by QueenDottiy01
Summary: It's the fourth year in Hogswarts and it's the night of the Yule Ball. Will Draco tell Hermione how he feels about her?  Dramione


**The Night he told her**

**Dramione One Shot**

Her name was Hermione Granger; she went to Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry. Her best friend, Harry Potter was part of the Tri-wizard Tournament. And it was the night of the Yule ball. Everyone was down stair waiting the night to begin apart from Hermione. The person she wanted to ask her didn't so she had decided to go with none other than Viktor Krum. One of the Twi-Wiz comparators. She walked down the Grand stair case and saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy arguing again. She stood there in a long pink dress her brushy brown hair was curled. She looked amazing. At the bottom of the stair case was her date for the evening Viktor. But she just wished it was Malfoy. Ever since she first met him, she had always had a crush on him.

Malfoy just stared at the beautiful girl he had known all of these years. The truth was that he had always loved her. He was just mean because that's what his father had taught him. He taught him that Mudbloods or muggleborns were not really wizards they were trash and deserved to die. But he was wrong. Hermione was the most amazing person in the world; she was the brightest witch of their year. She knew everything about magic. If only she knew how he felt. He wanted to ask her to the dance but was scared of her reaction so he did nothing. To be honest he fought Weasel bee was going to ask her. But being the stupid git he is didn't, she was with Krum.

Throughout the night Malfoy just watched Hermione enjoy her night. 'She would never go out with you anyway. You're a bully' He thought to himself. He was right why would someone like her go out with someone like himself. Maybe they won't meant to be like he thought about. During the nights he spent at Hogwarts he dreamed about the girl of his dreams. He dreamed about them being together but he kept telling himself it would never work.

It was very late and people were still dancing. Draco's date. Pansy Parkinson, one of his friends had got pissed off and decided to dance with someone else as Draco did nothing but watch everyone dance. He noticed Hermione walk out of the great hall with Ron, looking very annoyed so he decided to follow them.

"Go to bed" She said, crying

"Well maybe next time you don't go to the dance with enemy and go with your friends instead" Shouted Ron back. Making her cry even harder. Harry suddenly walked up to the two of them

"What wrong with her?" Asked Harry talking to Ron

"Both of you go to bed" Cried Hermione, turning her back on them

"God. Who got their knickers in a twist" Whispered Ron to Harry

"GO!" She screamed at the boys nearly chasing them. And with that they both ran off. She then sat down on the step and started crying. Draco carefully walked over to her

"Hey Hermione?" She looked up at him. Whipping away her tears

"What do you want Malfoy?" She whispered

"To talk" Draco said sitting down next to her.

"I'm Sorry" Draco continued

"Why?" She asked, looking at him

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the dance" He whispered

"You were going to ask me?" She asked

"Yes. But I scared of your reaction. You see I'm always liked you since I first ever saw your face" She giggled

"I like you too" Draco beamed at her "How about I ask you out on a date"

"I'd like that" She smiled and then she kissed his cheek

"And that's the story of how I told your mother that I love her" Said Draco to his children Scorpius,Hugo and Rose Malfoy

"Awe. How cute" Said Rose smiling up at her father. The Hermione walked in.

"What are you lot doing?" She asked

"Daddy just told us how he first told you he loved you" Said Hugo, the youngest child. All Hermione did was look at Malfoy

"What I just love you" Said Malfoy,staring up his wife. They had been married for now eight years

"Of course you do" Whispered Hermione before crashing her lips down on his

"EWW!" shouted all three of the kids together

Draco pulled away and placed his head against Hermione's and whispered "I love you forver"


End file.
